


Don't forget who you are

by RammBook



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Forgetting, Memories, Memory Loss, Or not, Self Confidence Issues, Winky Face, basically donald deleting memories, car-cans, you will know when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: Donald thinks about taking a car-can pill to forget bad memories like he sometimes does.Angsty piece.Nothing graphic, really, may just be a little bit sad.Takes place in DT17 with stuff from the comics.





	Don't forget who you are

**Author's Note:**

> To explain to all of you who aren't that familiar with the duck-universe of the comics, Donald has a super hero persona (Duck-Avenger in America) and usually (except PKNA and stuff) Gyro invents weapons and so on for him. He also invented a pill, the car-can which eliminates memories to keep DAs secret identity, well secret. If someone figures it out, just give him a pill with their food/drink! 
> 
> Have fun and a nice day/night!

It's one of those nights again when he just needs to leave. When the house gets too small, no matter how big, when the conversation gets too dull, no matter what's it about, when he feels crushed, no matter how much fun it was.  
He leaves when everyone's fast asleep, when no one can judge him for what he's about to do. His steps are heavy and the pen nearly feels like a trophy. The award for the most ungrateful brat that ever lived. A notebook in his hand seems to scream at him, but he doesn't understand what it's saying. Does it matter though?  
The gras is soft under his webbed feet and he walks as far away as he can, without being gone. It feels like a cord is keeping him in place but at the same time a cord is dragging him out. He hates both of them as much as he loves them.  
The pen flies over the paper, explaining things a lot better as he ever could.  
Sometimes he wishes he'd be brave enough to film a video, but he knows it would be different. Reading what he did is safe. Distant in a way. You can burn books, you can't burn videos.   
He will burn his memories.   
This night is one of those where he can't stay strong anymore, has to forget again. He sits down, the pills in his pocket dragging him to the ground.  
He takes them out and looks at them, just like he always does.  
Of course he doesn't know that. He doesn't bother writing it down. Not anymore.  
With one glance at the starry nightsky he silently apologizes.  
Sorry, I am not strong enough.  
One pill.  
Sorry, I failed you.  
Another pill.  
I am so sorry.  
One last pill and the world goes dark.


End file.
